Waking Nightmares
by itachi234
Summary: Lee is in the hospital in critical condition. The one person he loves the most is by his side and he can't even open his eyes, never mind talk! Who is this mysterious person? How will Lee ever express his feelings? How will he ever wake up?
1. Waking Nightmares

Through my clouded vision I stared up at the bare figure above me. It descended again only to tease the now overly sensitive parts of my exposed torso. I pulled the body closer to mine, massaging the heated flesh against my own. I breathed heavily as sweat trickled down my face. Suddenly the weight lifted and I knew what was going to happen next. I clamped my eyes shut and grasped the ground beneath me, waiting for it to come. Then my wish was granted. White hot pain shot through my body as the large object was thrust forcefully inside of me. My mouth shot open in silent creams as my insides were torn apart. The white hot pain surged through me with every thrust, pleasure coursing through my entire body. The motions stopped, though the pain didn't. It seemed to be getting even worse. Then I felt strong hands on my shoulders and they shook me softly.

"Lee?" It sounded so distant. They shook me again. "Lee?" It was a little louder this time. "Lee?" The calls seemed to be getting more urgent. "Lee!?" The voice sounded different now. "Lee wake up!" I grunted and shifted my head to the side, only to feel a stinging pain shoot up my spine. "Oh thank god. Neji!" The voice called. "He's alive!" I slowly opened my eyes.

"N-Neji?" I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded. I flinche dwhen I felt my body be lifted off the ground by two shaky, yet strong arms.

"Shh, don't talk. Tenten, we have to get him to a hospital quickly!"

"Right!" My eyes slowly closed and I could barely move. My head lolled slightly from side to side as we raced through the forest.

'I feel so... so...'

The darness returned. Heavily muscled arms held me down as the body rubbed against mine. I was numb, though I could still feel stabbing pain pulsing through me. Pressure was bulding up and I felt close. The heat was intense and I needed more. I grasped the figure tightly. Then the movement slowly stopped and the weight lifted again. "Lee." He whispered breathlessly and kissed me softly, tenderly.

He smiled slightly and the kiss was lifted. I felt a hot breath in my ear as he whispered quietly to me. My body stiffened and I sharply inhaled.

A soft breeze caressed my face and I could feel soft sheets beneath me. 'I-I'm in a bed... But why?' Distant voices became closer and clearer.

"He was stabbed multiple times by a poisonous puppet. We extracted as much of the poison as possible and healed all the wounds. However, since it was a paralyzing poison and it took so long to get him back, I'm afraid that paralysis has taken effect. I don't know how long he'll be in this coma but you can stay with him if you'd like.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice. I tried to open my eyes to see him or open my mouth to talk to him but I couldn't. I heard the scraping sound of a chair being dragged and heard him sigh as he sat down.

"Oh Lee... I'm so sorry. I... never should have let you go." 'His voice is so shaky.' My heart sunk. 'He's crying...' Then I felt a firm yet gentle hand take hold of one of my own. The heat was welcoming against my deathly cold skin. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." He rubbed his cheek against my hand and I could feel a few teardrops drip down my wrist. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him it wasn't his fault, but I was helpless. I couldn't do anything to comfort him A frustrated tear slowly slipped down into my hair. It made me angry how it just seemed to drag along, so slowly, without a care. I wanted to cry, harder than I've ever done before, to scream and yell. I just wanted to hold him and let him know everything is all right. His arms slid around me and he held me. The screaming thoughts stopped and all I could do now was be hugged and not be able to hug him back. I held onto this feeling for as long as I could, not wanting it to end. Soon my mind fogged and I began to lose it. He was fading.

My eyes shot open and I looked around the room. I spotted him sitting next to me, asleep. I practically leaped out of the bed I was so happy. I jumped into his lap and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. He yelped in surprise and when he saw it was me he hugged back. "Lee! I can't believe you're awake!" I pulled back slowly and wiped the tears off his face.

"Please stop crying. It's not your fault. None of this was your fault." Then a crowd of people came in.

"Lee!" Tenten came over and bombarded me with hugs. I stood up and hugged her back. Neji was standing beside her smiling. He nodded.

"It's good to see you back."

"Thanks." I laughed and hugged him. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. "Tsunade-sama, thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Yes, well, you've fully recovered. Welcome back." She smiled and lightly ruffled my hair. "Yes, everything's in order and you may go home any time you wish." My face lit up.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so VERY much!"

"However," her face turned more serious. "There's something I need you to do for me."

"Y-yes?"

"I need you to wake up."

"W-what?"

"Wake up."

"What? But... but I am..."

"Wake up." Everything started spinning. Suddenly my body jolted and I was back in my bed. 'A dream... It was just... a dream...' My body was washed over with frustration. 'Oh my god! How much longer must I bear with this torture!?' It took me a few minutes to realize that there was someone talking to me.

"...I still can't believe this happened. It's been three weeks..."

'Three weeks!?'

"And Tsunade-sama says you could be like this for years..." My heart sank. "I really don't know how you can handle this... Of course you probably can't. You're probably in a lot of pain and it's all my fault. You must hate me..."

'No, never.'

"You won't ever want to talk to me again..."

'Stop talking like this...'

"So I guess this is probably my only chance to say this but I uh..." He sighed. "I love you Lee." All my thoughts stopped. "More than... you know... I really, truly love you... More than anything... more than I probably should." I couldn't think of a response, even if I was awake. "I know you probably can't hear me but... I just thought I'd say it now... before you..." He sighed and timidly placed a hand on my forehead.

'No, no don't be like that. I love you too! No! Stop blaming yourself for everything!' He ran his fingers through my hair gently. I heard him sniff and I knew he was crying. His hand started shaking.

'Stop crying... please.' A few tears escaped my closed eyes, unnoticed my him. I felt warm droplets on my face and I could tell he was right above me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He sniffed and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Then I felt the connection of soft, trembling lips to my own, motionless ones. They pressed a little deeper. I tried to kiss back, but to no prevail. Then the kiss was lifted. I felt like crying again. How could things have ended up this way? All I could do was lay there and listen to him. What felt like several hours passed and I could hear his steady breathing. 'He's asleep...'


	2. Realizing Dreams

He was on top of me again. I was hot and breathing hard. But something wasn't right. I pushed him off me and sat up. I noticed he wasn't breathing and rolled him over. "What's wrong?" I shook his shoulder slightly. "Wake up." I shook harder. "Wake up, please? Wake up! Wake up!" I lifted my trembling hand to look at it, gleaming and dripping. "Blood..." I looked back down to see blood covering his entire body. "No..." I said disbelieving. I reached out to hold him but I was being pulled away. "No!"

"It's all my fault Lee... I'm sorry." My eyes watered as tears poured down my face.

"Noooooo!" I cried out loudly, clenching the blanket.

"Lee!" Suddenly I was picked up and pulled into a tight embrace.

"Gai Sensei!" I sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt. He hugged me tighter.

"Lee, I'm so, so sorry. This never should have happened. It's all my fault..."

"No." I pulled away a little so I could see his face. "No, it's not your fault sensei. I wish you would stop saying that. All I could hear... All I could think about while I was laying there was you blaming yourself. I can't stand it anymore!" Frustrated tears burned my eyes.

"You heard? You were awake?"

"Well, not the entire time, but yes." He suddenly paled.

"What did you hear?"

"Well, basically I heard you keep blaming yourself over and over..."

"Is that it?"

"It's not your fault sensei, it really isn't. I couldn't stand it. Everything you said, constantly blaming yourself and getting yourself down. It was just so depressing. Except..."

He looked at me, a bit of color on his cheeks. I slowly ran my fingers through his hair, bringing my hand to the back of his neck.

"...one thing." I pulled him in and kissed him fully on the lips. He didn't kiss back so I pulled back and bit my lip, a bit embarrassed by my hasty action. I looked at him nervously.

"I thought you would have hated me." I shook my head vigorously.

"That's what I've wanted to tell you this whole tim. I don't hate you sensei. I could never hate you." I felt my cheeks turn pink and I looked him in the eyes. "I love you." He placed a hand on my cheek as a few tears rolled down his face,

"Lee..." he smiled. "Lee I love you." Our lips connected again. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer.I smiled into the kiss and rested my arms around his neck.

"S-Sensei...!? Lee...!? What are you doing!?" I coughed violently and looked over to see Tenten and Necki standing in the doorway, a look of shock plastered on their faces.

"Oh! Tenten, Neji! Uhh..." His face reddened considerably and he released his hold on me.

"Lee!" She ran over and hugged my tightly, nearly squeezing all the breath out of me.

"Ack! Tenten... I can't... breathe!" I gasped between breaths. She pulled back immediately.

"Sorry Lee."

"It's fine." I smiled. Neji came over and smiled.

"Welcome back. We were worried about you for a while there."

"Thanks Neji."

"Ah good, you're awake." Tsunade walked up to me holding a pill bottle in one hand and a clipboard in the other. She looked at me. "I'm surprised you've recovered so quickly. Most of the poison is gone. Now that you're awake, you should do fine. I haven't seen any life threatening changes or anything so you can go home whenever you like. And..." She gestured to the pill bottle. "...you can take these by yourself now." I beamed and she smiled back at me. Then she turned to Gai Sensei. "He will be staying with you, am I correct?" He nodded. She handed him the pill bottle. "He's to take one of these each night before he goes to bed for three more weeks. And I wouldn't recommend him doing any strenuous training until his medication is complete. Come back for a check-up in a month and we'll see you he's doing. If anything happens, rush straight back here. Though the chances of something happening are slim, so you don't have to worry too much." Sensei nodded. "Well, that's it then. See you in a few weeks. You may leave any time you wish. She wved and smiled to me then left the room.

"Well Neji and I have to go meet Shikamaru and Temari. We're going on a double date together. So see you guys later. And remember what Lady Tsunade said. Don't do anything too strenuous." She winked and giggled as she walked out of the room, Neji following her.

"So..." I shuffled my feet and my face reddened. "What do you think she..."

"Nothing. Uhh, I don't know." He scratched the back of his head nervously. We sat in awkward silence for several minutes. "So uhh... how about we go home then?""

"Good idea." I jumped off the bed and we walked out of the room. We got outside and were greeted by a breezy night wind. "Man, it feels so good to be able to walk again!" I jumped onto his back and nuzzled into his hair, giggling softly. "but I don't want to tire myself too quickly." I chuckled and whispered playfully into his ear. Before I knew it he was dashing through the streets, dodging every person, street lamp and mailbox that got into our way. Then we were home. He opened the door and walked into the living room. When I didn't gt off he plopped down onto the couch squishing me beneath him. "Oi!" I yelled, trying unsuccessfully to kick him off. "I can't breathe! Get off me you great fat lump!" He got up and turned to me, and unbelieving expression displayed sarcastically across his face.

"Lee, I am appalled that you would ever say such a thing. I'm insulted."

"Yeah, sur you are." I laughed and kicked him off the couch. Knowing that he'd retaliate somehow I decided to get away. I ran up the stairs and through the first door I saw. I tried to close the door quickly but it didn't have time to shut as Sensei came in right after me, slamming the door open.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?" He walked over to me, grinning seductively. He came up to me and grabbed my shoulders. I winced slightly and looked over to my left shoulder. He removed his hand and I saw blood seeping through the fabric of my jumpsuit. I removed my arm from the green cloth to get a better look at it.

"Huh... I must have cut it on a nail or something. It's no big..." I was cut off as something warm and wet wiped the blood from my arm. I froze and I knew my face must have been very red because I could feel it burning.

"S-Sensei?" He stopped and looked at me with a small smirk. There was something different about the way he looked at me this time. His eyes were different. He reached down and kissed me tenderly on the lips and my eyes closed. I purred as he placed a few more gentle kisses along my neck and jaw line until he reached my ear. He breathed hotly over it and softly whispered, "I love you Lee." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. The as he started gently caressing my back I realized how he was feeling. This was the same feeling I had during those dreams. But this time... it was real.

"I love you." I whispered back breathlessly. He kissed me again, more passionately this time. His hands moved down and tightly gripped my ass and he pulle dme into him. I was starting to get aroused now and I could feel that he was too. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. His tongue entered my mouth and quickly dominated my own. After he tasted every part of my mouth he could reach, he started licking and prodding my tongue, urging it to move. I complied and soon our tongues were clashing and intertwining and our breathing got heacier as we ran out of oxygen. He then slowed down, running this tongue one last time over my bottom lip and pulled away.

I put my forehead on his chest and he held me close to him. We stood there silently until our breathing returned to normal and the throbbing heat in my pants subsided. Finally, without looking up at him I quietly asked, "Was that wrong Sensei?" I felt my eyes start to burn.

"Lee, I..."

"I mean, I don't want it to be wrong, I really... enjoyed it..." I could feel the tears threatening to fall. "...but if it is wrong, then..." The tears started falling and I hiccuped, making my throat hurt. "...then w-we shouldn't do it and..." I hiccuped again and I started shaking.

"Lee..." He cooed softly. "It's not wrong." He placed his hand on my head, stroking my hair.

"But aren't guys supposed to like girls? And can't you get in trouble for being so much older than I am?"

"Love comes in all forms Lee. You can love anyone; guys, girls... even someone fifteen years older than you." He chuckled lightly. "There are just some people out there that are scared of the truth, so they hide it by saying it's wrong. Love is a beautiful thing and only you can decide who you truly love. Sometimes you wait years and years until the person you love loves you back. Sometimes they don't love you back at all. Me, the first time I met my true love I knew I would never love anyone else. And finally, after many years I find out that he loves me too. And now I'm finally holding him, in my arms, right now, and I couldn't be happier." He smiled warmly, making my cheeks warm and my mouth curl into a small smile. "But there is something I need you to do Lee."

"Anything Sensei."

"I need you to think. Think seriously about whether you truly love me or not. But if you don't, don't worry about it, ok? Take as long as you need to think it over, but shen you come to a decision I need you to be sure. I don't want you to do anything that you will regret later."

"Ok, I'll think about it. But Sensei, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can." I beamed as he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I realized how foolish I must look standing alone in the middle of a dark room smiling and one arm not covered so I quickly followed suit.

I went into the room I usually stay in whenever I visit and changed into my pajamas. I sat on my bed and sighed. Unconsciously I put a hand up to my mouth and slowly licked my lips. 'Gai Sensei tasted good. That was beyond amazing.' I giggled softly and wrapped my arms around myself tightly, trying to suppress the butterflies that were no doubt going to eat me alive if they weren't released soon.

I stood up and practically skipped down the hall to Sensei's room. I walked in and saw he was already changed and in bed. "Come in Lee." He smiled and motioned to the empty bed space to his left. I walked over and got under the covers. I snuggled in as close as I could get to him without him noticing, gathering in his warmth. He rolled over to face me and pulled me into a light hug. "Good night Lee-kun." He kissed the top of my head and closed his eyes. I snuggled even closer and buried my face in his chest. It felt so warm and comforting. I just didn't want to let go.

No horrible visions haunted me that night but when I woke up the next morning I couldn't move. I tried to roll over but I was stuck. I blushed when I realized my leg was tucked up high between Sensei's legs. His arm was resting over my waist. I wanted to get out of this awkward position but I didn't want to wake him up. For the next few minutes, not knowing what to do, I just lay there, waiting for something to happen. Thankfully, he finally moved his leg and rolled onto my back. Then his hand slid unconsciously down to boxers and slipped inside. I could see his hand moving slowly back and forth and my face grew hot. Soon he started moving faster and his breathing became uneven. My brain told me I should leave but the growing heat between my legs told me otherwise.

Curious, yet eager, I sat up so I could get a better view. It felt wrong but I sat there and watched hungrily anyway as he twitched and jerked himself off. I slowly and carefully pulled his boxers down so I could get a full view. What I saw almost made me explode and left me breathless. He was fully aroused and the tip was shining. Hot liquid flowed slowly over his hand as he worked away. He suddenly stopped. "Oh my God, Lee I am so sorry about this. His eyes went wide and his face beet red as he rushed to cover himself but found it impossible as my hands were still gripping the hem of his boxers. "I blushed and smiled sheepishly at him. "A-are you sure Lee?" I nodded. He wrapped my fingers around his dick and enclosed my hand with his. We sat like that for a moment, savoring the feeling. Then he started pumping again and moaned slightly. Without realizing what I was doing I enclosed my mouth around the head and licked the sensitive tip, causing him to twitch involuntarily. It felt so good I just couldn't stop. I sucked at the tip a bit then moved down over his hand, licking the pre-cum away. I then moved his hand so I could fit him entirely into my mouth. My mouth was so full I almost choked. I sucked hard and cupped back and licked my way back down. I was now so hot and hoard I feltlike I was going to burst through my pants. I stopped to catch my breath.

He stood up and finished taking his clothes off. The he came up to me and kissed me deeply, hands exploring my entire body.He slipped my fleece nightshirt over my head and touched every inch of my bare torso he could reach. Every touch sent shivers down my spine and I moaned. He dropped my pants and boxers in one swift move and I kicked them into a far corner of the room. He grabbed my ass tightly and ground our erections together. I grabbed our dicks and jerked us both off together. I was so close. Then suddenly he stopped.

He picked me up and laid me down on the bed, climbing on top of me. He kissed me tenderly all over my body, leaving fluttering waves of pleasure in his wake. He cupped my balls and massaged them gently, leaving my fully erect cock exposed and needing. I moaned his name over and over as he worked my whole body.

I gasped when I felt something penetrate my entrance. He got two fingers inside of me and scissored them, stretching me for what was to come. I pressed hard into his finger, begging for more, for something that would satisfy my ravenous hunger. He slipped in a third finger, teasing that tiny bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves of pleaseure through my entire body. I was going to go crazy if it didn't happen soon.

"P-please Sensei." I gasped. "Please. I need you. I need you inside of me right now." He smiled and kissed me gently as he turned me over onto my knees. My legs were shaking so badly I was surprised this was even possible. I felt his large, hot and wet cock position itself at my entrance and I exhaled. Slowly, tortuously, he sunk himself completely into me. Once he was finally all the way in hestopped. We were both sweaty and breathing heavily. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. I was so full yet so hungry.

"Fuck me." I uttered, barely louder than a whisper.

There was a pause.

"Fuck me now Sensei!" I yelled. "Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a fucking week!"

He pulled out fast and rammed back into me so fast I saw stars. "Yes." I gasped. "Again." He did it again and again, pulling out farther each time. "Harder!" He thrust as hard as he could, making the bed rock and shake. The wound of his thighs slapping against my ass cheeks turned my on even more. "More!" He fucked me harder, gripping my shoulders tightly. I felt him burst inside of me with a big moan and my eyes rolled back into my head as I climaxed shouting things I couldn't even hear, nore care what they were. I saw stars and then slowly everything came back. We were panting hard, frozen in position. We untangled ourselves and lay down on the bed, allowing our bodies to return to their original states. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest, smiling.

"I love you Sensei."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Lee."


End file.
